


A Good Change

by nerdzeword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were changing. Now they just had to accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Change

The first time he kissed her was to shut her up. She was ranting on about something or the other and wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise. So he kissed her. Just a simple peck on the lips. It had the desired effect of shutting her up, however what he hadn't accounted for was the fact that she then wouldn't talk to him at all for a week. He opted to never try that tactic again.

The second time was six months later, when he discovered an escape from their 'protective' prison. It had never even occurred to him that he didn't have to invite her along. As he told her later, there was no one he'd rather have fighting death eaters beside him. It also hadn't occurred to him that she might take the kiss the wrong way, slap him and start to rethink her decision to come with him, causing him to spend two days convincing her that no he really wasn't interested in her in that way. Even though he was.

The third time, she kissed him. They had been traveling the world for a year, tracking down whichever Death Eaters were assigned to them. They were a secret team, in fact the only one who knew of their real identities was Kingsley. Their purpose was to get the witches and wizards that the law wasn't able to capture for political reasons. The papers had dubbed them as the 'Shadow Thieves’, and after much scoffing over the ridiculous name, Hermione had compared them to 'renegade superheroes,' to Draco's confusion. She had never bothered to elaborate.

They had just gotten back from a particularly difficult mission and when Draco had collapsed to the floor, bleeding profusely from a wound in his side. She had patched him up as best she could and stayed by his bedside all night, just to make sure. The minute he was awake she had flown into his arms and planted a firm kiss on his lips. The kisses kind of ran together after that.

 

Even after that third kiss, when most would say they had started legitimately dating, their relationship stayed the same. They still fought over the same things, still trusted each other explicitly and were still best friends. They were in love, but never said it. They both knew it to be true however; they could see it in the little things. Draco was not generally a very touchy feely sort of guy so every time he took her hand and laced his fingers with hers, or spontaneously kissed her; she knew. Every time Hermione looked up from her book just to smile at him, or chewed him out for being an idiot to the point of tears, he knew. It was the subtleties that made up their relationship, and saying them aloud seemed counterproductive in their minds. So they didn't.

Even after they decided to take their relationship further, it didn't change. Not really. They got married on a sunny Sunday morning in April, after Draco blurted out the question the month before. His logic of 'The world already thinks we are, so why not?' really had nothing to do with her decision to say yes. It was a small ceremony, not many people really knew them well enough to bother with an invitation. There was an added problem in that Harry and Ron still didn't like Draco whatsoever. In the two years she and Draco had been together, Hermione had never bothered to even tell them about her relationship. Even on that day, they never said those three little words.

They had been married for three years before Hermione deemed the timing appropriate for telling Harry and Ron about her marriage. This was mostly due to a fact that she had only told her husband 5 hours before. Everyone else she knew now knew about her marriage, whether they had been at her wedding or not. Blaise and Luna had run into them when the two couples had gone to the same restaurant for a date. Ginny found one of Draco's old quidditch shirts in Hermione's knapsack when she had stayed over one day. She had never made an effort to actually hide it, but not volunteering the information to her oldest friends just seemed easier in the long run. She was now regretting that decision.

Hermione and Draco apparated to the Burrow and leaving Draco in the kitchen with Molly, set off to find her friends. She considered getting Ginny to come with her, but decided against it. She found them in Ron's old room, where they were arguing over something or the other, while packing boxes of Ron's stuff. She thought she remembered Molly saying she was turning it into a nursery/play area for the grandkids. She took a deep breath, intending to just alert them to her presence.

“I'm pregnant.” She blurted out. Interrupting their now heated discussion. They both stopped and stared at her.

“Hahaha” Hermione that's funny.” She rolled her eyes.

“Ron, I'm serious. I am actually pregnant.” All the sudden the room was in chaos, both boys were alternating between demanding answers and threatening death upon whoever dared touch her. She rolled her eyes again and silenced them both.

“No, I was not raped. I had sex of my own violation, thank you very much. And before you say anything, no I was imperio'd, given a love potion or forced upon by any stretch of the word. If you would like to keep all four of your limbs then I suggest you be on your best behavior when you meet the father of my child.” She sent them one of her no-nonsense glares that thankfully still worked on them (Draco had been impervious to them for years, and it made her life very difficult.) After un-silencing them, and making sure they weren't going to fly off the handle, she opened the door and, as expected, found her husband leaning against the wall, smirking.

“Don't make this difficult.” She told him, letting him into the room. Both boys' jaws dropped.

“Harry, Ron, meet my husband.” They stared at her for a while before starting on a barrage of questions.

“How? When? What?” she put up a hand to silence them, then smacked Draco, who was barely containing a laugh and a snide comment.

“Hey!” He hissed at her, rubbing his arm. She shushed him too and turned back to the boys.

“Draco and I have been married for three years.” they gaped at her. “We've been together for almost five.”

“What!” they exploded. She rolled her eyes.

“It wasn't exactly a secret, both of your girlfriends knew, Molly knew, Kingsley and McGonagall knew, hell even Blaise and Luna knew. I've been signing my name Hermione Malfoy for years and you never noticed.” She accused them, her eyes daring them to put the blame entirely on her. They looked sheepish. Then Harry spoke up.

“I just don't see how... that-” he gestured to Draco who had somehow put an arm around her waist without her noticing. “could have happened in the first place.”

“Things change when you have to live with someone for six months.” Draco replied dryly. Hermione smothered a groan. It was going to be a long day.

  
  
  
  


He pushed a stray hair from her face as he watched her. They were laying on their sides on the bed, facing each other. Their entire world had been turned upside down in the last 24 hours, and they were now going to figure out what to do about it.

“We're gunna have a baby.” She whispered to him, breaking the silence at last.

“Yeah.” he couldn't fight the smile that played across his lips if he had tried. Suddenly everything he had ever dreamed of seemed possible. He was married to the only girl he had ever loved, he was going to be a dad and he was fully pardoned of all crimes committed both before, and after the war. He could do anything in that moment.

“I love you.” He murmured, pulling her closer. She complied easily and replied with an “I love you” of her own. It was the first time he had ever heard those words directed at him, and he realized he didn't feel any different. The vocalization of what he had known for years made no difference. It didn't change a thing. He wondered why they had spent so long avoiding it.

“I'm going to be a mum.” she whispered into his chest “What if I’m going to be horrible?” He stroked her hair.

“You're not going to be horrible Mia.” he told her stubbornly. She smiled slightly.

“Okay.” they were silent for a while and Draco basked in the sound of her breathing against his chest.

“We should retire.” He said suddenly. Her head shot up and she looked at him in shock.

“Why?” he shrugged

“If we're going to have a baby, we really shouldn't be traveling the world, hunting Dark wizards. We've both been pardoned from the war crimes, so really, we could do anything.” She laid back down and hummed thoughtfully.

“I've always wanted to write a book.” He grinned and kissed the top of her head.

Things were definitely changing for them, but it was a good change.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where the idea for this came from and as you can probably tell, i kind of wrote it flying by the seat of my pants.   
> I hope you liked it anyway. Feel free to give me any suggestions or snarky comments you like.


End file.
